What Ginny Saw
by fakeid
Summary: Professor Snape, I am extremely sorry that you caught me snogging Potter, but in the future could you wait till he finished me before giving him detention? Draco Malfoy. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

What Ginny Saw

Part 1

Beta: ellesfics

Summary: Harry Potter pursues the one he wants in a beautiful display of stupidity…or something to that effect.

A/N: ahh…this started out as the sequel to Denial, but it ended up as being a stand alone story. There are no spoilers for HBP because I still haven't recovered from the shock. This takes place in the universe of Denial, just not directly after it.

Feedback is greatly appreciated…

A note to all flamers: what goes around comes around…

And now to the story!

Ginny Weasley was madly in love with Harry Potter…well, sort of.

She loved him enough to say no to a snogging session proposed by Terry Boot, but when Seamus Finnigan pulled her into a closet, pushing his body flush up against hers before leaning in to capture her lips, Ginny decided that this was fine with her (it's not like Harry was ever going to know).

On the other hand Harry Potter was not madly in love with Ginny Weasley at all. In fact, the object of his affections was currently cutting potions ingredients with the skill of a well-practiced surgeon.

Harry watched Draco's porcelain hands smoothly cut one root into perfectly proportioned pieces. Perfect fingers slightly pink with exertion gliding over his arm to push up his sleeve, then back down again back to cutting roots.

Harry fervently hoped Draco would stop cutting soon because if he didn't, Harry was going to knock the knife out of his hand, pull…no, _rip_ his clothes off, bend him over the potions table and….

Well, the point was that Harry Potter sincerely hoped that the Prince of Slytherin would stop cutting the roots.

In fact he concentrated so hard on not concentrating on Draco Malfoy cutting the roots, that he stirred his potion a bit too vigorously, resulting in the ladle flying out of his hands, hitting Draco in the face, and subsequently causing Draco Malfoy to cut himself.

Harry quickly stood up and walked away from the table in order to get another ladle from the supply cupboard.

Like most people did when encountering a small cut, Draco Malfoy stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked.

Seeing a perfect finger disappear into the warm wet wonderous mouth of Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face, landing an inch before the feet of Professor Snape.

"Detention and 7.89 points from Gryffindor for tripping on your own feet, and another 65 points for causing my best student to cut himself."

"But Professor, I was merely expressing my undying love to you by bowing-"

"MR. POTTER, GET BACK TO WORK!"

So Harry Potter regained his balance (and what little dignity he had left) and meandered back to the table where Draco Malfoy was still sucking on his finger. He sat down gingerly, trying not to encourage his erection.

Hermione Granger watched the whole exchange through narrowed eyes. Despite the boys' claims that they were nothing but two people who disliked each other immensely, she observed that the tension between them was so thick, they would have to slip up eventually or they would both combust instantaneously, burning in their own lust

Needless to say it was a very uncomfortable class...for more people than Harry.

Ginny Weasely was late. In fact she was so late that there were only 5 minutes left to the class and, being slightly flustered, she mistook the cleaning supply closet for the Charms classroom - only to find it slightly occupied by the man whom she wanted to make babies with, that is, Harry Potter, and the stupidest, vilest, uselessest person ever, Draco Malfoy.

They appeared to be in an argument of some sort (because oh so many of us drag people we hate into closets to argue). Harry Potter had his hand on Malfoy's chest and Malfoy had his hand on erm…another part of Harry's anatomy that she blushed just thinking about.

Yes…they must have been having an argument, about Draco calling Hermione a mudblood or something to that effect. Or better yet maybe Harry was defending her honor! Ginny allowed herself to get lost in a dream world where Harry rode a white horse down the hallway and slew the dragon, Malfoy, right after he insulted her.

Besides, what else could they be doing in a closet in the middle of the day?

"Harry?" Ginny asked somehow putting the implied question what the hell are you doing in a closet with Draco Malfoy? into his name.

There was a long, awkward pause.

It was at this point that Draco Malfoy realized that he was doomed. This was not how it was supposed to be. He dragged Harry in the closet. sure…but it was all Harry's fault! It had to be. How dare Harry tempt him in Potions like that! The nerve, the cunning…no, no, this was all wrong! Good pure-bloods simply do not have strange animalistic urges to do delightfully naughty things to their worst/best enemies.

And then Harry - no, Potter - had leaned in made the sexiest noise…and the next thing he knew he was kissing him.

Hard.

Smooth fingers slipping through his fine hair, a hot mouth covering his own. More fingers everywhere.

Harry was like fire…vivid, surreal colors glowing at the edges and oh-so dangerous.

Sometimes when you played with fire you got burned, and Harry burned and branded him with his mouth and body. He was burning from the inside out, a strange light-headed feeling overcame him, and then – BAM! Stupid Weasley girl.

Stupid Weaslette! Ruining - wait, shouldn't he should be thanking her? She had saved him from the evil clutches of Harry Potter's cupid pink mouth.

Or so he wanted to believe.

"Die, Potter!" Draco exclaimed, trying to remedy the situation before it got out of hand (he didn't want Ginny to think that he actually liked the sexy boy hero – no – the scar faced git), so he squeezed whatever part of Harry's body he had been assaulting.

Harry groaned. The Ice Prince felt himself melt at the noise until he realized exactly what he had squeezed -

"Argh! Potter, how dare you carefully place your groin in my hand! I will smite you in the same fashion I smote my lima beans as a young child!" What was he saying? He was revealing personal information about his fear of lima beans to the enemy!

"Uh…I love – no – I hate you, Malfoy," Harry stuttered out, finally regaining some control over his body, before (not without considerable effort) pushing away from Draco and walking away.

Draco, cool as a frozen lima bean, straightened his tie, sneered at Ginny, and walked away, not realizing that his shirt was untucked, his hair a mess, and he had a hickey the size of a large blot of ink.

Ginny was so late to class that she missed the class entirely and had no idea what happened for the rest of the day, because her head was so filled with fantasies of Harry that she wouldn't have noticed Voldemort sipping tea with Hermione in the common room.

I am trying a different style of writing, it is choppy, but I kind of like it this way. And I promise it will come together in the end. Let me know what you think by clicking review button.

Preview for next part:

"_And button your pants Mr. Malfoy!"_

A cookie for those who guess (correctly) who says that line in the next chapter!


	2. Lima beans are not your friends

What Ginny Saw

By:

Shadowclub/fakeid

Summary: Draco is in denial, Harry knows what he wants, and Ginny… well to Draco Malfoy's severe annoyance is still stalking Harry.

A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing! I am glad you all enjoyed the chapter. The nice thing about this story is that I already have it written and can post it when I feel the section is ready.

I know there were some questions the answers will be at the bottom. Please feel free to point out any mistakes or make suggestions!

WARNING: THERE IS A SMUTTISH SCENE, PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE OR MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE IT.

AN3(the last one I swear): ahh…my smut is…err…let's just say writing smut is not my strong point. So be nice, and do tell me if it doesn't make sense. I will try my best to fix it.

There is a fine line between pleasure and pain where the devil enjoys tap-dancing before pulling out his magic wand and smoting people. Draco Malfoy was at this place and apparently had managed to get a front row seat of the Devil's own show. The Devil came out on stage, turned around, and Draco gasped in shock as he found himself staring at the one Harry Potter.

He jerked awake, what a strange dream. He turned over and attempted to go back to bed.

Only he couldn't because he had a minor problem…

Well…actually it had started out as a small problem had become a very big problem. A very big, hard problem.

Draco Malfoy simply refused to admit that he had a hard-on due to Harry Potter. Damn that boy and his stupid attractiveness. He shifted slightly and delicately to the right, hoping to relive some of the pressure on his groin.

He gasped as the smooth silk of his pajamas slid against his sensitized flesh. He would not touch it. According to the book How to be a Good Pureblood, purebloods did not wank. Should they have a problem, they should go and hire an "assistant" to service them.

Good news and Bad news.

Good news- Pansy would be more than willing to service him.

Bad news- he was gay! No, he wasn't! What was he thinking? Of course he wasn't gay…just because he had wet dreams over Potter, snogged Potter, and wanted to perform lurid acts of sex with Potter did not mean he was gay!

Right?

The next morning Harry Potter was seen entering the library and then seemed to vanish into thin air. To understand this phenomenon we must first find out where he is…

There was a corner in the library that very few dared to enter and even fewer got caught in. But on this particularly sunny day there was a lone figure sitting in the darkest corner, reading what appeared to be a very old, very complex book. Upon close observation, however, the viewer would discover it was a manual of sex, being read by Harry Potter. Not exactly a usual occurrence, some might say.

Harry Potter was engrossed in the book pausing only occasionally to takes notes in a small notebook.

Ginny Weasley was bewildered by this fact. Surely she must be mistaken…why would Harry be reading a sex manual?

…ask a stupid question and get a stupid answer, but why was Harry reading a sex manual with what appeared to be two guys on the cover?

"Harry!"

"Ginny! Erm…umm….!" Harry said as he suddenly scrambled up, dropped the book, and picked up another one all in the same instance.

How could Ginny not love him? How many people had that talent?

She wanted to seduce him…but how? Harry wasn't a subtle person, she tried suggesting that he rub vapor lotion on her chest because she had a cold and he pointed out that she didn't have a cold!

Maybe a bit more obvious approach would do it…

"Harry would you like to throw me down on the floor and have your wicked way with me?"

Harry blinked once.

And twice…Merlin! maybe she should have asked him if he wanted to see her breasts. Or perhaps she should have asked him to play a game of "Parcheesi."

And three times, his mouth forming a perfect "O" of shock.

Ginny ran.

! Later that night…

There should have been more to life than chasing after Draco Malfoy which is precisely why Harry Potter cornered Draco Malfoy in the Quidditch locker room.

Well actually he was planning to corner Draco Malfoy in the Quidditch locker room, but apparently someone had beat him to it…

"Pansy as you can see this sign on the door is clearly labeled "Boys locker room," Draco said clutching the towel so it wouldn't fall off.

"Oh! I didn't see the sign. Now will you please help me with potions homework?" Pansy said in what she considered to be a coy voice, but really sounded like a snails mating call(since snails don't have mating calls in real life, one can only imagine how horrible her voice was).

"Yes I will help you, just let me get dressed!"

"Fine!" Pansy stepped away still staring at him (that girl could not take a hint!).

"Pansy stop groping me and step away I need to dress!"

"I'm not groping you!"

"Right, who else would me pinching my arse-" Draco stopped suddenly as the invisible hands stopped caressing him. Perhaps it was a figment oh his imagination. Or maybe it was some stalker (not Harry…Merlin he hoped it was Harry) in an invisibility cloak.

"No one is touching you," Pansy said with a confused expression on her face. Draco finished putting on his clothes without further incident and emerged from behind the shower curtain.

He stumbled forward slightly as Pansy pulled him in for a long kiss.

Harry Potter was not going to take this lying down naked chained to a bed (well…he would if Draco was standing over him) Draco was his. The all-too familiar dragon of jealously reared its ugly head as he watched Pansy squash her overly perfect lipsticked lips on Draco. Draco allowed her not pushing her away, but at the same time not really responding.

Harry saw a color that was in between red and pink. Fine if Draco wanted to play, bring on the games.

Harry stepped forward to kiss the back of Draco's neck lightly as to attract Draco's attention. His breath ghosted over the ridge of Draco's ear before he brought his mouth down to Draco's neck bit down softly kneading the skin with his teeth and tongue before finally sucking.

Draco gasped against Pansy's neck.

Pansy moaned.

And Harry smirked.

Draco desperately tried to break away from Pansy only to find himself trapped by the significant, but invisible bulk of the-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Shag-Him-Senseless. Harry was having none of it and nudged Draco forward with his hips as he ran his hands up and down the sides of Draco's body(being careful not to touch Pansy).

Draco didn't even realize he was kissing Pansy, he just was. In fact several experts argue that Draco really didn't know much at the moment.

Finally Draco couldn't move forward anymore. He was squashed between Pansy(who was up against the wall) and Harry, who's stupid (ahh-right there!) mouth was running up and down his neck leaving wet sticky(damn it! He just showered!) trails of spit before finally stopping just short of the ridge of his right ear.

His ear tingled in anticipatory pleasure… if only Harry's mouth would move. Harry did move but not his mouth. Harry's slightly calloused hand attempted to slip in the front of his trousers only to find his hand-

Stuck. Yes the gorgeous, athletic, masculine hand of Harry Potter was stuck because the Draco Malfoy had done his belt a wee bit too tightly. Harry tried, he really did to wiggle his way down, or to at least undo the belt buck(which is actually extremely hard to do behind someone, one-handed, while it is squashed between two people). Yet he failed.

This simply would not do.

"Tell Pansy to undo your belt buckle and put her hands over her head, and then you hold them there," Harry whispered.

Draco Malfoy was to lost in the confusion of two hot mouths. It didn't matter that one belonged to a very very attractive boy and the other a slightly attractive, but overly makeuped girl.

"No…no," Draco stuttered, he would not give into the torture! He was Draco Malfoy descendent of the great – yes a little to the right! No the other right!- Malfoy line. The Malfoy line was-ahh…Draco moaned into Pansy's substantial chest-great! And they spread their legs for no one…or something to that effect.

Harry's hand went down to his arse and gave it a light pinch.

"Now," the word itself seemed impartial enough, but the hand was hovering over his arse. For once in his life he decided to do the right thing and listen to Harry. He was so close only a little more. His senses were on overload; yet he felt as though his body was shutting down until he was a gibbering wreck of sense.

Harry's hand traveled down and gave his prick a tight squeeze causing several things happened at once; Draco came in his trousers bucking his hips forward into Pansy's already sticky lingerie(when had her skirt bunched up around her waist…did he do that?), Pansy collapsed unable to take the pleasure dragging Draco down with her along with Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Potter!" Draco thundered out when he realized what happened.

"Draco!" Pansy said confused as to why Draco would be saying the name of his arch-nemesis after a lovely sexual interlude with her… b Pansy! /b , before finally realizing that Harry Potter was standing behind her(what was going on!)

"Parkinson!" Harry exclaimed panicking attempting to pick up his cloak with an erection(which is quite hard(in more ways than one)).

"Potter!"

"Malfoy!"

"Draco?"

"Pansy!"

"Ginny!" Harry managed to stutter out catching a glimpse of the red-head at the door.

"Weasely?" Pansy said attempting to turn her head a full 360 degrees and put on her shoes at the same time.

"Professor Snape!" came the shocked voice of Draco Malfoy.

Everyone froze. It was bad enough Ginny was here(Harry was beginning to think she had some supernatural sense that told her when he was going to snog Draco and arrived precisely at the moment), but Snape. SNAPE!

"It's not what you think! I swear(yes Draco was most certainly an excellent liar)."

"Detention to everyone in this room!" Snape's oily voice lashed out striking the teenagers.

Draco flinched. What is his father found out? What if he was disowned? Or worse what if his father took away his Playwitch collection? Draco started to tear up. He was ruined! He would live in a box behind Knockturn alley, he would have to sell his designer shoes for money! The agony, the loss of his pretty shoes the-

"And button your trousers Mr. Malfoy!"

Oops…

So what do you think? Hit the Review button and tell me!

FAQ Section

Q: Does this story have a plot?

A: Not exactly, it is a fun carefree story that I keep adding to whenever I have too much homework (but it does have an end). If you want to read something with a plot please check out The Curse of the French kiss by me.

Q: Are you sane?

A: Yes, well most of the time.

Q: Have you written anything rated over R?

A: Yes, but it's not available on ffn, to get it you will have to ask me specifically for the link.

Q: Who are your favorite author/stories?

A: Sadly hardly any of my favorite authors post their stuff on ffn, but if you really are looking for good reads, google(or ask me for a link) these stories and put several hours aside because they are addicting! A few of them are…

Objects of Desire by Azreal

The Dragon Tamer by jennavere

Pansy's Volcano (D/hr) by blue midget

Preview: Who says this?

"So, want to have sex next Thursday at 7:51pm in the Room of Requirements?"


	3. Chapter 3

What Ginny Saw

By: fakeid/shadowclub

Disclaimer: not mine

It is finally here…the third and final part to What Ginny Saw! Please R/R at the end.

SQUEE: OMG it's done, my first ever plotless multi-chaptered fic! I am so proud of myself. If there are any grammar mistakes please tell me.

"Since you two," Snape said indicating to Pansy and Draco, "have been caught performing shall we say questionable acts in the Quidditch locker room I have been ordered- I mean asked by our-ugly- I mean kind Head Mistress McGonnagall to come up with an suitable punishment for the two of you."

Him and Pansy? What?

"Sir, I think you don't really understand what happ-"

"You insolent fool! I know what I saw! You and Pansy were fucking- I mean fornicating like sheep in the locker room when obviously Miss Weasley and the insufferable Mister Potter came in looking for a place to snog. Honestly I expect better from a Slytherin! Of all places the Quidditch locker room! Where is your imagination? And then obviously Potter pulled the Golden Boy act on you, there was a minor altercation and now you are here in my office waiting for those idiotic Gryffindors to serve detention!"

The door swung open and the two Gryffindors in question walked in, saving Draco from having to respond to that.

"Your late, 87 points from Gryffindor."

"No we weren't, Parkinson and Malfoy were early," Harry pointed out.

"Are you questioning my judgment?" Snape asked clearly not enamored of the boy(or maybe he was…Millicent swore she saw photos of Harry in Snape's "private" closet).

"Yes!" Harry said defiantly.

"SILENCE! Just for that I shall pair you up with Mr. Malfoy, perhaps he can teach you some tact!"

Malfoy was going to teach him a lesson?

He was joking right?

Yes…Harry Potter's life was looking up.

They were assigned to seal and mail 150 Hogwarts letter to potential Hogwart student…without magic. Not too bad it you salivated like a dog or had mad skill at sealing thing with wax.

Sadly Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had neither of those skills…

"You ithiot! You dropth waxeth onth me againth!" Harry swallowed as he watched the porcelain skin turn pink under the hard cover of wax. Draco picked off the wax and attempted to suck on the burn on his forearm.

Harry unbuttoned the top of his shirt and loosened his tie hoping he didn't look as flushed as he felt.

"Sorry! I can't help it, it's too melty. What's wrong with you voice?"

"I haveth likth over fifty enthevolthes, I haveth not spith!"

"Oh.."

"So, want to have sex next Thursday at 7:51pm in the Room of Requirements?"

"…"

"Right so I'll see your there," Harry said cheerfully as he continued to stamp the Hogwarts emblem on the envelopes.

"No you won'th!" Draco managed to say before Harry(in a genius underhanded move) jumped him.

What was he doing…okay he knew pretty much exactly what his was doing, but still he was all theory and no practice? The stupid, gorgeous, insufferable, lovely, prat whom he had hated him his whole life! Merlin he wanted to snog him. Harry knew what he wanted and he took it.

Take what you want, but pay the price God said.

And so Harry did.

Ginny Weasley was multitasking, a skill so many of us have, and even more of us don't have. She was in fact composing her great letter of seduction to Harry and at the same time polishing the 66 Slytherin House trophy some were awards such as "Best Evil Smirk" and "Has Hair Like a Thousand particles of Sand". But back to the main point, Ginny was having a bit of a problem composing her poem.

_Dead Harry,_

_Without you I am morose,_

_I love you because you are hung like a horse. _

No that simply would not do…she didn't want him to know that she spied on him in the showers…yet.

_Cho's such a bore,_

_I'm a better whore_

Ugh…she didn't want to seem desperate

_I know you're not a fairy,_

_But wanna pop my cherry?_

It was **perfect**! The magnificent simplicity of it all. It got the point across without making her sound like a slut!

It was 7:51 on Thurday evening. Actually it was 7:51 and 20 seconds, but who was counting? Certainly not Draco, who had been sitting in the Room of Requirements for a full 20,impatiently waited, seconds. Sadly what Draco didn't know was that at that precise moment Guinevere Weasely was waiting every bit as impatiently as Draco was in the Gryffindor common room for Harry…

The Common Room…

Ginny had spent the whole morning getting ready for this moment. The one moment where Harry would look into her eyes and say those three magical words, "I love you" or maybe even a " I like you", it was coming…any moment now…Merlin the anticipation was killing her. His lips were moving…they were saying way more than three words.

"Ginny, you have toilet paper on your shoe," Harry said. What? Ginny looked down in a flourish of red hair, and there it was. Accursed toilet paper! It wasn't her fault that when she was nervous she had to go to the bathroom, besides she was planning on kissing Harry and she didn't want to be doing something as déclassé as urinating on him. And the poem! Oh her lovely poem, all for naught- wait-

All was not lost! She could still kiss him, sure it wouldn't be the suave romantic moment it was in her daydreams, but then again nothing was perfect. She looked up after removing the wretched toilet paper only to find him gone. The common room door closed with a soft click as Harry slipped through it.

No! This simply would not do. Ginny gathered her skirt(which was already embarrassingly short) and limped off after him. She had to at least give the poem to him…

She followed him through twists and turns(didn't they already pass that painting) until he stood in front of the door to the Room of Requirements. Before he could reach out to open the door, it was flung open by the spawn-of-Satan, Draco Malfoy. Something made her stop. She watched as a Harry reached out to grab Draco and pulled him towards his mouth? What? Why was Harry kissing Draco? After the initial struggle Draco relaxed into Harry's arms and they continued to kiss.

Something inside of Ginny exploded and splattered everywhere.

She wanted to run, but she couldn't- something was wrong, this wasn't shock or adrenaline, someone had put a freezing curse on her.

"Well well what do we have here?" A smooth voice came from behind her, the dark rich hand of Blaise Zabini came into her view.

"I took you for many things Weaslette, but never a voyeur. What a pleasant turn of events…" Ginny struggled against her invisible bonds until Blaise bent down and kissed her neck.

It was then Ginny Weasely decided that Blaise would be the perfect person to make Harry jealous…ok well she also decided that Harry Potter could screw whomever he wanted, she was over him.

She didn't even notice when Draco and Harry disappeared into a room…

**Edited for slightly NC-17ish content. I will post the link to it on my profile later on…sorry! I don't want the ffn administrators to yell at me again! **

Harry was nervous, his hands were wandering all around Draco's body, touching, feeling(and occasionally poking) the slightly dry winter skin.

There was nothing more to do…nothing more to say. The unspoken words lay between them like a brick wall in front of a car.

"You're scared," Draco accused him as Harry felt his feet begin to sweat. How dare his feet sweat? God he was nervous…

"No I am not!" Harry said in his usual defiant matter as he bent down to give Draco a kiss.

That was the last coherent thing that either of them said that night…

_It was too warm_ Draco thought as he felt Harry's hand slowly inch toward his belt. Harry had come in here flushed, breathing as though he had recently wrestled with a crocodile(using only his oh-so many hands) and won. Draco had fully intended to walk out on Harry, but not before flashing him some tantalizing body parts(because Draco fully believed that torturing Harry was the answer) and yet here he was under Harry…wait…why was he under Harry? And why hadn't he left yet? The last thing he remembered was telling Harry to have a nice life and then touching the doorknob-

"Harry!"

"Yes my hunny-buttercup-sugarplum?" What? Draco opened his eyes only to find himself under Ginny Weasely.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Draco screamed as he sat up straight. Where was he? How was he? Where was his mommy? Oh NO! Where was Mr. Cuddly-bum(his absolute favorite teddy bear)? Draco slowly came to realize that he was still in the room of requirements and Harry was sound asleep beside him. Harry slowly turned, blurry eyes blinking in the sunlight.

It was a good morning to say the least.

Warning: slight oocness with Draco at the end of chapter

Ahh…I probably should have put this at the beginning of the chapter, but I didn't want to discourage readers

Heheh…yes I know this chapter was a bit short, but if you have any questions that you feel I did not answer please write me a review and if there are any loose ends I forgot to tie up, I'll write an epilogue or something to that effect.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed (or read and secretly enjoyed but didn't review) this story. I really appreciate it!

Please check out my other fics as well.

Happy Holiday!


End file.
